Once Upon a Past Hero
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: Little Rin has been gone for 8 years, sending her friends into a 'timeloop' like situation. But the search doesn't end with lost hope. What Sesshomaru doesn't expect is what he begins, without ever really starting.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Summary: Little Rin has been gone for 8 years, sending her friends into a 'timeloop' like situation. But the search doesn't end with lost hope. What Sesshomaru doesn't expect is what he begins, without ever really starting._

_A/n-- Rin was seven before this all happened._

_Originally Written: December 22nd, 2006_

**Once Upon a Past Hero**

**Part One: Finding My Love**

It had been eight years since she had disappeared; eight years of looking for her, and only finding dead-ended trails. He checked every human community he came across for her scent and examined every female he met's eyes. But no, she was not among them, not waiting for him in some doorway with a happy smile, saying, "You found me!"

The innocent game they had started was no longer so innocent in Sesshomaru's eyes. He had vowed that, if he ever found her, he would never let her play hide-and-seek again.

But now, after so many years of searching, Sesshomaru had given up hope.

Once again wandering aimlessly with his annoying bachelor crew, the dog demon wished with his whole being to hear Rin laugh again. It would be a wonderful substitute for Jakkens constant babbling.

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who wasn't the same after the little human's disappearance. Ah-Un, her great two-headed dragon friend, had taken to not listening to a word his new handler said and giving the demon lord angry looks. Jakken just babbled more than usual, which was also blamed on Rin's disappearance.

Jakken's favorite babbling topic was Sesshomaru's new favorite hobby: saving humans. Mostly young families and women and children, but humans just the same. It wasn't very demon-like or lordly, Jakken liked to say, but if my lord does so, he must have his reasons.

Jakkens voice began fading as he was, once again, stopped because of Ah-Un. The little frog/imp yelled at the dragon, who remained indifferent and laid down to take a nap. This was its usual way to say, 'it's time to stop'.

Sesshomaru continued on, wanting to be away from Jakkens irritating voice, even if it was only for a moment. He was quiet and unsmiling, straining to hear what could be heard, aside from Jakken. Birds, the wind, Jakken…nothing unusual so far. A wolf howling, the pound of human footsteps….

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Humans and wolves equaled a one-way ticket to trouble. The wolf was in trouble anyway, because of how the damned creature had been Rin's original cause of death. The demon focused on the sound of pursuit, toning Jakken out completely. They were headed in his direction. A small, rare smile passed quickly over his lips. Then a familiar scent reached his nose.

OoOoOoO

Rin ran as fast as one possibly could wearing a fancy kimono. The blue and silver fabric was pulled up around her knees, just to be able to run at all! She didn't know where she was running to, but wherever it was, she wanted to get there fast. Being stuck with some lazy lordling wasn't what she had planned for the rest of her life.

Then she tripped. She had just reached a clearing, and she tripped! Normally such an area would have meant home free, but she could still hear the warriors coming, and she had _tripped!_ The shoulders of her kimono slipped off her shoulders, revealing her small shoulders, and a set of white boots were in her vision. She looked up and gasped when she found herself looking into a pair of golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Part Two: A New Beginning**

He could hardly believe his eyes. After eight years of searching, here she was, right in front of him. She wasn't an adorable child anymore, though. The cuteness had faded into beauty, no doubt bringing all the pains of womanhood with it. But those eyes, the warm brown orbs her had looked for in every woman he'd met, were just the same. Only now, she gazed at him in surprise, replacing the fear her pursuers had instilled in her.

He had found his Rin again, and he wasn't going to let her go.

OoOoOoO

How many years had it been since she had last seen those eyes? That face? That man? He looked smaller now, though she blamed it on her new height. For the almost a decade past, he had haunted her dreams. She had wondered why he hadn't come for her yet, but now here he was, and she knew he would save her from a life tied to a pompous idiot with a bit of money.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru offered her his hand, an unsure smile of relief decorating his lips. Hesitantly, she placed her fingers in his, just as the other humans made their dramatic entrance, tripping exactly where she had. The demon lord didn't wait for her to realize the fast-dropping men and yanked her to her feet and into his arms. She gasped, but she was soon snuggling the way she used to when she was afraid. Sesshomaru rested his head against hers, drawing strength from her generally weak form, and then turned to glaring at the warriors.

They got to their feet quickly, wasting no time on awe or fear. They were instantly on his case about handing their lady back into the kind graces of their lord. Of course, Sesshomaru didn't have the faintest idea as to what they were talking about and gave them an odd look.

"Your lady must be elsewhere, for all I see is a long lost charge."

"You're holding her right now, you idiot!!" yelled one man, pointing to Rin. "The poor thing looks ready to faint because of her fear of you!"

But, of course, the human couldn't have been more wrong. Rin was relieved to be with him again. He'd have smelt it if she was scared. Sesshomaru grunted, then gently pushed Rin towards the direction Jakken and Ah-Un were in. she gave him a confused look.

"Jakken and Ah-Un are down the road a ways. Go to them and see if that dragon still remembers you."

"Jakken?" she smiled. "Yes, of course, my lord!"

Now the warriors looked thoroughly confused. As far as they knew, the demon was a demon; they didn't have fancy status titles, like humans did. But, once again, humans proved to be stupider than anyone gave them credit for.

"Rin, there is no need for titles any longer." He said with a smile.

"Okay!" then she turned and ran down the road. Now _that _was the Rin he knew!

Sesshomaru followed minutes later, leaving four unrecognizable bodies behind him. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back with Jakken giving her a lecture on running away. In passing, Sesshomaru gave the little green man a good whack on the head. He was happy to find Rin jumping up and running after him. But he didn't expect her to jump on him and give him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!" she squealed happily. She let go of him, blushing slightly in happy embarrassment. He wondered why she was wearing such a fancy kimono. It was all pale blue and green with all sorts of water plants on it. And the fabric… what had she been up to?

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "You are very welcome."

He was too happy to even remain cold and quiet!

"But you're never allowed to play hide-and-seek again."

She laughed at the new rule. "Yes, never play hide-and-seek!"

Jakken walked up beside his lord, rubbing his now bruised skull. "Rin! Why did you run away?" he asked in annoyance.

"I didn't run away." She sobered instantly, which was very un-Rin-like.

"What do you mean you-"

"It was made very clear when I found her, being hunted down by worthless mortal lords and such." Said Sesshomaru. He knew his Rin would never run away, just like she would never be scared of him.

"I…I was kidnapped by a group of samurai." Rin said quietly, looking at the ground. "It seems you are very famous, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…? Have you no manners, girl! He cares for us both and has done nothing but look for you-"

"I gave her permission, Jakken. Go and fetch Ah-Un, please." Said Sesshomaru before pulling Rin into another hug. Once Jakken had turned and started mumbling to himself, the demon whispered, "You scared me. Never go missing again!"

it was obvious she was blushing again. She nodded was said, "I don't want to go missing again." She looked up at him with uncertain eyes. "Sesshomaru, the reason they took me is because they thought…they thought…"

"Yes?"

She looked down. "They thought that if you tolerated me, then I must be special."

"You are special." He said, making her look at him again. He had said it the way a grandparent would, but he knew what she meant. "You're a big part of my life, and Jakkens, no matter how he complains about you."

She smiled at him. "You're just saying that!"

"No I'm not!" how was it when things had started out he could barely manage to say a word to her and now was acting like a playful lover?

"Really?"

"Really."

And he proved it by giving her her first, and not her last, kiss.


End file.
